Alari
Alari is a scrawny, long-limbed, reddish-brown she-wolf with a white chest, underbelly, toes, a bushy, white-tipped tail and round green eyes. History Child's Play Alari is first seen as a young pup. She wakes her father, Fang to ask him if she can go visit Blue and her pups. When Fang sharply replies that she can't, she storms out of the den insisting she can play with whoever she likes. When she enters Blue's den, Bone and Midnight say they can't play because Luna went hunting. I Dare You Bone apologizes to Alari, saying he can't leave the den if his mother wasn't around. Alari suggests they go anyway, saying that they weren't babies. When Bone protests, Midnight calls him a chicken, before following Alari out of camp. The three pups travel far out onto the border of The Pack of Night's territory where The Fence is located. Midnight dares Bone to touch the fence, but Bone protests acting afraid. When Midnight calls Bone a chicken, Alari stands up for him and asks Midnight if she would touch the fence. Midnight sheepishly replies she wouldn't, but then dares Alari to go. Bone tries to convince her to stay, but Alari refuses, comforting her friend before leaving. The Fence Alari becomes hesitant when she comes near the fence. Alari prepares to turn back but tumbles downward into the fence. She then meets Milly, a young calf who's eager to learn about wolves and their heritage. Alari describes packlife to Milly, before joining the cow in a chorus of howls after hearing Flutter's howl. When Alari turns to flee back to camp, a gun is aimed directly at her face. Flutter daringly leaps between the farmer and Alari in her daughters defense, only to be shot in the shoulder by the gun. Alari horrified as her mother is shot again. Her scream echoes through the mountains, causing the pack to think that she too got shot. Leaving Home Milly informs Luna that the main reason she wanted to join a wolf pack is because of a wolf named Alari. Bone, who's entering through the bushes overhears this, triggering his memory to thoughts of his childhood friend. During the flashback, Alari greets Bone by shaking him awake. She is careful to not wake the others as the two stalk out of the den. Alari confesses how much she missed him, and Bone insists that he could never be more happy. However, Alari asks Bone to watch over her father, Fang, because she was leaving the pack forever, feeling as if her mother's death was her fault. Bone objects, and boldly tells her that she has to stay, and pours out his feelings to her. When he admits he loves her, Alari shrinks away into the shadows, looking hurt. Coming Togethers She makes a brief appearance at the end of this episode. Torrie, Speed, Vimy, and Sammy falls silent as they hear the bushes shake. Alari is seen standing in front of them just before the credits begin. Admirance Torrie asks Alari to take Vimy to Saber, her foster father, so he can recover from the gash the hawk ripped in his side. Torrie and Alari bicker for a few moments before she whirls around with Vimy's limp body dangling from her jaws. She welcomes back Torrie, Speed, and Sammy as they enter the hollow. Saber snaps at Torrie for letting his younger brother get wounded. Torrie curiously asks if Vimy will make it, but Saber replies that he doesn't know, before storming away. Torrie is offended, causing Alari to try to comfort him. He snaps at her and leaves. Back To Haunt Alari appears at the end of this episode. She starts a weak conversation with Sammy, saying that Torrie is sweet when you get to know him. Sammy refuses to accept this thought, and accidentally causes Alari to reveal that Saber was only a foster father to her, and that her real parents were completely different wolves, leading into the flashback episode that follows the first part. Romance Is Boring Alari is seen at the beginning when Bone is patrolling the territory. She tries to stay hidden from him but seems glad to see he is okay. When Bones spots her he he also seems happy and amazed to see her. she stares at him for a second then runs off. Bone is saddened by this but carries on. Family First She is seen walking into camp sadly when she is stopped by a concerned Saber. She burst out crying how she saw Bone and how he reacted. Saber attempts to tell the story about he and Blue but she cuts him off saying that she wanted to lie down for a while. Suddenly Safira limps into camp saying that she was attacked by a Pack of Night member. Alari starts asking her franticly what the wolf looked like and whether or not he was injured. Safira yells at her for talking to her like she was a friend. Saber stops her and tells her to get into the den. Alari declares that she will help too. Family Members Father: Fang : Mother: Flutter : Aunt: Sharp : Uncle: Cliff: Grandfather: Cedar: Grandmother: Flower: Gallery Arari is sad.png AlarixBone.png Cotw19pt2 screenshot by tribble of doom-d34u0wl.png The sight.png Tear Bending.png Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Wolves Category:Pack of Night Members Category:Loners Category:Protagonist Category:Wolves Category:Child's Play Characters Category:I Dare You Characters Category:The Fence Characters Category:Leaving Home Characters Category:Coming Togethers Characters Category:Admirance Characters Category:Back To Haunt Characters Category:Romance Is Boring Characters Category:Family First Characters